


Assumptions Are Alluring

by bluepulsebluepulse



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bart Allen - Freeform, Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes - Freeform, Bluepulse, Forever and Always, Jaime Reyes - Freeform, M/M, My OTP, Soulmate AU, Speedbuggy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/pseuds/bluepulsebluepulse
Summary: Bluepulse Soulmate AU - Jaime struggles having not found out who his soulmate is yet...





	1. Repetitious Conversations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaintingWithDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingWithDarkness/gifts).

> This is my first attempt at a Soulmate AU - so please feel free to let me know in the comments whether it is worth continuing or not!

A true look of sorrow splayed out across her face. This was about the thousandth time they had discussed it. And every time he brought it up, her heart broke just that little bit more. She felt useless. All she could do was cross her fingers and hope. Oh, and reassure him with empty promises. In fact, it was probably the only time she made an exception to her no-promise rule.

“I promise you Jaime, someday you will find your soulmate.” The tired, sorrowful eyes of Black Canary looked back at him.

Jaime quite simply put, wanted to scream. The amount of times she had made that promise and yet it still hadn’t happened. He had heard everything from ‘I am sure this year will be the year!’ to ‘Good things come to those who wait.’ from the senior Leaguer.

In actuality, Jaime pitied her due to him bringing it up during every single one of their therapy sessions. It was after all what bothered him most. And now that he had just turned 20, he was starting to lose all hope. Every single night as he fell asleep he spared a thought for that special someone. Every year he had a birthday, he would make his candle wish to meet that unique person he was destined to be with.

And it wasn’t just Black Canary who had listened to him complain about it. The two people who had copped the most of his speeches about longing to find out who his soulmate was were his mother and his best friend Bart. In all his sadness, the one positive thing he could hold on to was that his best friend also hadn’t found out who his soul mate was yet either. It made him feel less alone. However they were about the only two people who _ hadn’t _ found their soul mates. Virtually everyone on the team had found their soulmates.

Jaime took his sights off the amber pillow on the couch beside him and looked back up at his sparring mentor. Jaime took a deep breath, before allowing himself the escape he desired.

“Thanks for your time.” Jaime said sadly before standing up and promptly leaving the room.

“Jaime. Wait!” Black Canary tried pointlessly. She slumped further in her chair in frustration.

If she knew how, she would have done anything to help Jaime. She hated seeing him so torn up about it. She had known him since he was a teenager and he was a genuinely good guy, he deserved to be happy. She was just relieved Bart wasn’t depressed about it like Jaime was. Bart had brought it up before during their sessions, but it didn’t weigh down on him anywhere near as much as it did on Jaime.

Jaime shoved his hands in his grey jumper’s kangaroo pouch with frustration and kept his head low as he strolled down the Watchtower corridor. It just wasn’t fair. Jaime wasn’t sure if he had actually met his soulmate yet, but he assumed he hadn’t.

“Hey there Buddy Blue!” A chirpy speedster remarked leaning on his side.

Jaime exhaled, “Hey Bart.”

“Woah. What’s got you down Blue?” Bart asked with concern.

“The usual.” Jaime muttered.

“Oh.” Bart peeped out slowly, “Well don’t worry buddy, as long as we both don’t have soul mates, we can be alone together!” Bart flashed a useless grin.

Jaime took a moment to appreciate that Bart was at least trying to make him feel better, even though it hadn’t really helped. However when Jaime put things into perspective, he remembered that Bart was at a severe disadvantage for when it came to finding his soul mate than Jaime was. 

To discover who one's soulmate was, one had to experience the same action that their parents had had, when they first met (even if that first meeting wasn't the moment they had realized they were soulmates as a couple's first meeting sometimes differed from that). Let's just say, soulmates are complicated. Some people had known their soulmates for years until the action occurred, and some people met their soulmate for the first time as the action occurred. The location was irrelevant, the time of day was irrelevant, the time the two people had known each other for was irrelevant, all of the factors were irrelevant so long as the action itself matched that of your parent’s first meeting. The action was triggered by a magical catalyst out of everybody's control or comprehension. And the action was impossible to force, you had to wait for it to happen naturally. Nobody knew why it happened, when it did or how, it just did.

Jaime at least knew what his parent’s action was. However, Bart had never gotten the chance to ask his parents how they had met since they had both been killed in his timeline and were not yet old enough to have met in their current one. Jaime spared some pity for Bart. He wasn’t sure how Bart could be so happy without a soulmate, or not depressed by the thought of never finding one. Because unfortunately, not everybody did. However it was rare for people not to meet/ find their soulmates. Jaime wasn't sure if Bart's soulmate had been left behind in his future, but his gut told him somehow things would work out for his best friend.

Vandal Savage was the most noteworthy example of one of those rare cases. His soulmate would have died a long time ago, but because he was immortal, he had to live alone forever. Jaime cold almost understand why he was so evil.

“Want to hang out?” Bart asked breaking Jaime from his thoughts. Bart hoped a chill-hang might lift Jaime’s spirits.

“Sure.” Jaime began suiting up to race Bart back to his house knowing full well he’d win by a landslide. They frequently raced one another back to one another’s houses regardless of the fact Bart always won.

Sure enough, Bart bet Jaime and was tapping his foot on the floor as he sat waiting for Jaime on his bed.

“About time!” Bart groaned looking at his wrist as if there was a watch on it.

“Yeh yeh yeh!” Jaime droned.

“So what should we do?” Bart asked.

“Lets just chill and watch some television.” Jaime answered flopping backwards on his bed.

Bart became momentarily airborne as Jaime did this, but joined Jaime on the bed moments later. Bart slowly snuggled up to his side. Jaime always chuckled when Bart did this but nevertheless pulled him close.

“Better not do that in front of my future soulmate.” Jaime joked, “They might get jealous!”

Bart turned his head and rolled his eyes disallowing Jaime to see it. Jaime’s obsession with finding a soulmate was exhausting but Bart tried not to show it because he didn’t want to upset his best friend.

“Yeh.” Bart peeped back, “Sure.”

Bart’s mind swirled with thoughts about the day when Jaime did find his soulmate. What would that mean for their friendship? And most importantly, what if Bart hadn’t found his soulmate yet? He’d be all alone. Literally all alone. The possibility of Bart finding his soulmate before Jaime never crossed his mind. He didn’t have even the slightest clue of how his parents had met. His grandparents didn’t know yet either. Don was still a child. He wouldn’t meet Meloni for years and years to come. So Jaime was bound to find his soulmate first. Bart hoped he wouldn’t forget that they needed each other and that their friendship was still vital to him. They had been through so much together with the Reach and everything. Bart chose to believe he was being irrational. Jaime wouldn’t shove him aside for his supposed soulmate. Surely. All of Bart’s family, like his grandparents Barry and Iris for example, still maintained very healthy and active friendships with their friends that they had met before realizing they were soulmates.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Jaime asked curiously raising an eyebrow.

“Nothing.” Bart lied.

“Really?” Jaime noted sarcastically.

“I’m thinking about my parents.” Bart sighed. He wasn’t entirely lying. He just didn’t want to discuss his insecurities regarding Jaime leaving him behind as a friend when he finally met whoever this soulmate was he was so obsessed with.

“Oh.” Jaime’s mouth saddened. He was well aware this was dangerous territory to enter. Instead of probing any further, he offered his support to Bart and left it at that.

“Thanks.” Bart smiled. He buried his head a little deeper to Jaime’s chest and smiled at his soft laughter as Bart’s long auburn hairs tickled him.


	2. Colossal Embarrassment

Jaime felt his lidded eyelids as he stared aimlessly ahead of himself in frustration. He was quite angry with himself. He had allowed himself to get distracted during a battle earlier in the day against the Light which had almost resulted in the loss of a few of his teammate's lives. He felt awful. He had also managed to upset his friend Tye by accidentally insulting him during a phone conversation minutes earlier and that was also weighing on his mind. And to top it all off, he had just stubbed his toe on his desk as he span around lifelessly on his chair. He watched intensely as blood slowly seeped out from beneath his toe nail. It wasn’t even midday yet! Jaime wondered how his day could get any worse.

“Lunch is ready!” Bianca yelled out.

Jaime groaned. He supposed the timing was somewhat convenient given he had to go downstairs to fetch a bandaid for his toe. Jaime trudged down the stairs slowly, ensuring not to aggravate his big toe any further by stubbing it again. He walked into the kitchen to see only his mother slaving away at the stove. He was about to ask where his father and younger sister were at the sight of an empty dining room table but then he remembered. They had taken the car and driven down to the local grocery store to grab a few last minute ingredients Bianca was missing.

“Smells good.” Jaime complimented hoping to brighten his mother’s day. Just because he wasn’t enjoying his, didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy hers.

“Gracias mijo.” Bianca cooed as she rubbed his cheek affectionately with her thumb.

Jaime reached into the wooden cabinet above him and pulled out a box of band-aids before firmly applying one to his toe. As Jaime stood up again, he and Bianca nearly jumped out of their skin when the front door of their house slammed open so hard it virtually created a clap loud enough to make a thunderstorm jealous.

“Ma! Ma! Ma!” Milagro squealed excitedly, sneakers screeching against the tiles in the kitchen as she sprinted in.

“What?” Bianca asked eyes wide having never seen her daughter in such a state before.

“I just met my soulmate!” Milagro squealed like the kettle boiling away behind Jaime.

Bianca let out a joyous scream and pulled her into a hug. Jaime’s jaw fell slightly ajar and emotional pain flooded into his mind from the back of his head. He couldn’t believe it. His sister had just met her soulmate. She knew who her soulmate was, before him! And she was way younger!

“Tell me everything!” Bianca demanded wearing a smile reminiscent of the ones Bart gave him.

“So Pa and I were at the shops, and we were walking down the confectionery aisle and this boy was walking past us and he just tripped over his own feet and I just leaned out and caught him! And then I knew it was him!” Milagro jumped from foot to foot.

Jaime had been listening intently for any details in the hopes it might help him. It was hard for him to imagine, but apparently after the action is recreated, you just knew. I mean how can you just know? That makes no sense? But the action mirrored their parent’s first meeting. Bianca and Alberto had been at a party and Bianca had been so drunk she had tripped and Alberto had caught her. It wasn’t one of Bianca’s proudest memories but all parents told their children about the first time they met. However, when telling other people, Bianca lied and said she tripped on her shoelace that had conveniently become untied. It always made Alberto laugh when she lied about it but he nevertheless went along with it.

Jaime found himself walking back up the stairs to his room when he heard Bianca call out after him asking him if he was joining them for dinner.

“I’m not hungry!” Jaime yelled back. He was actually starving but he couldn’t bare the thought of sitting at the dinner table and having to pretend to be overjoyed by the news. Sure a small part of him was genuinely happy for Milagro, but most of him was jealous. He just couldn’t bare to sit there and act happy for her right now.

In fact, he was feeling really depressed right now. Like he was drowning in the legitimate fear he would never find his soulmate. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. He dialed his mobile phone.

“Bart! Can you please come over right now?” Jaime said through a choked voice.

Bart didn’t even take the time to respond and instead dashed over using his super speed wrapping Jaime in a warm hug. Jaime hugged him back and hung up the phone when he pulled away.

“I hate seeing you cry!” Bart whined. The speedster rubbed circles into his back to make him feel better. “What happened Blue?”

“Milagro found her soulmate.” Jaime said flatly.

Bart nodded slowly. “I’m sorry Jaime.” He knew how hard this was for his best friend.

“It’s not your fault.” Jaime sniffed.

“Look I know you really want to find your soulmate Jaime, and I know you will someday, but I hope that I can be enough for now.” Bart nervously slid his hand into Jaime’s.

Jaime looked up at him through blurry eyes. He smiled back softly at the speedster. He pulled Bart into a hug. Jaime knew he had the bestest friend in the world. He allowed himself to forget about his all consuming need to find his soulmate to focus on Bart.

“We should probably go support your sister as this is a pretty important day for her.” Bart carefully nudged Jaime.

“Can you come with me?” Jaime asked. He knew he could get through it if he had Bart by his side.

“Of course!” Bart smiled his big classic smile.

Bart and Jaime both walked down the stairs, Bart confidently leading the way.

“Oh Bart! Good to see you! I didn’t even know you were here!” Bianca laughed before giving the young, Caucasian man a hug. She always viewed Bart as an extension of their family since he practically lived there.

“Ooh Bart! Milagro has some big news to tell you!” Bianca raised her eyebrows.

“I found my soulmate!” Milagro flashed the biggest grin she could manage.

“Wow! That’s so crash! Congratulations Milagro!” Bart exclaimed giving the young girl a hug.

Alberto had finally put the car away in the garage and carried all the groceries inside all on his own since Milagro had leaped out of the car at the curb. He rejoiced with his family due to the special occasion pulling them all into a group hug. Jaime shot Bart and exasperated look to which Bart chuckled. Bianca gasped and then reached out to pull Bart into the hug to which Jaime then chuckled at Bart’s forced-for-humor returned exasperated look.

Bianca set the table quickly and instructed everyone to sit down as she eagerly pressed for Milagro to tell them all more.

“Well, his name is Keith! He’s got brown hair and green eyes!” Milagro added.

“Keith went and grabbed his parents and I met them. They seemed nice. We arranged to have dinner with them tomorrow evening!” Alberto informed Bianca.

“Splendid!” Bianca was over the moon. She couldn’t wait to meet Keith. Meanwhile, Bianca, Alberto and Milagro had all been busy gushing over Keith to notice that Bart had been holding Jaime’s hand discreetly under the table smiling at him intermittently to assure him everything would be alright. Jaime squeezed Bart’s hand every now and again to thank him for being there to support him because he knew he couldn’t have done it without Bart, and Bart knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I defs have plans for this fic and where I want it to go in future, not sure when and if I will get around to it though? Or if my readers would prefer I worked on one of my other WIP fics 😂 - either way lemme know in the comment section!


	3. Quick Thinking Gone Wrong

“I wish you could come too!” Jaime whined as Bart straightened his bow tie.

“You know I’d come if I could. But this is a strictly family event.” Bart reminded him.

“I don’t even want to meet Keith! Or his family! I’m quite content with the people in my life!” Jaime complained.

Bart chuckled knowing Jaime was being petty out of lingering jealously that Milagro had beat him to the punch.

“Wow. I’m being so immature.” Jaime shook his head as he came to the realization.

“Yeh.” Bart chuckled sweetly.

“How do I look?” Jaime changed the conversation.

“Muy caliente!” Bart sing-songed. Jaime immediately blushed in response.

“Jaime!” Bianca’s voice shrilled from the front of the house. It was amazing how far that woman's voice could travel.

“I gotta go.” Jaime said sadly before giving Bart a hug and running down before he had to face the wrath of an angry Bianca Reyes. Bart laid down on Jaime’s bed and chuckled to himself. His head started bobbing down towards the duvet. He was really tired and without meaning to, he fell asleep on Jaime’s bed.

Jaime avoided eye contact with Bianca as she hurried him into the car. Bianca was all dressed up, as was the whole family, as they fully intended on making a solid first impression on Keith and his family. Alberto crept over the speed limit multiple times as Milagro continued to make comments that demonstrated just how impatient of a person she was. Milagro found that the closer they got the more nervous she got.

Bianca had to give Milagro a quick pep talk before they knocked at the door.

“Hello, come in!” A friendly woman greeted them all at the door. The Reyes family awkwardly shuffled past the lady through the narrow doorway as they wandered into unfamiliar territory.

Keith came bounding around the corner and his parents joined him shortly. Introductions took a while. Even Jaime’s parents had a hard time maintaining their enthusiasm as they were all introduced to Keith’s large family. They were quickly ushered to the dining room table which had all been laid out neatly in preparation for the meal they would soon be sharing.

“As you can see we have a very large family!” Keith’s mother joked.

“It’s lovely to meet you all!” Bianca smiled sweetly.

“So is this everyone in your family?” Keith’s father asked looking at the Reyes family.

“Yes.” Alberto answered.

“Jaime, why didn’t you bring your soul mate?” Keith’s mother asked with a welcoming smile.

Bianca immediately reached out and put her hand over her son’s hand, “Jaime hasn’t uhh… found his soul mate yet.”

The Reyes family all watched as Jaime scanned the collection of both pitiful and judgmental expressions on the faces of Keith’s family. Keith’s father looked the most judgmental out of them all and Jaime couldn’t take it.

“Actually, I have.” Jaime blurted out without thinking.

“What?” Bianca, Alberto and Milagro spat incredulously in perfect synchronization.

“Uhh… I just didn’t want to say anything about it.” Jaime stammered as he internally kicked himself for having just lied to his family and now Keith’s family too. He was panicking big time.

“What? Why?” Bianca asked, eyes still wider than the dinner plates in front of her.

“Uhh… Because I didn’t know how you’d feel about my soulmate?” Jaime felt like he was about to faint.

“Who is it?” Bianca was practically begging for an answer at this point.

Jaime’s brain worked overtime as he tried to think of what to say next. He hoped no one had noticed the beads of sweat forming just below his charcoal hair line. Jaime swallowed and then it hit him, he had an idea.

“It’s uhh Bart! It’s Bart.” Jaime looked down into his lap as he felt his shoulders and legs pull closer to his body than he ever had before.

“Mijo that’s wonderful!” Bianca had happy tears in her eyes and got up from her chair to give him a hug.

“Congratulations Jaime!” Alberto shook his hand before patting him on the back vigorously.

Milagro was actually a little irritated that Jaime’s confession was majorly taking away from her soulmate celebration lunch. But Bianca and Alberto had been waiting for this for as long as Jaime and it was a huge deal. Keith’s family managed to quench Milagro’s need for attention as Bianca and Alberto mostly couldn’t help but focus on Jaime firing questions at him excitedly knowing his day had finally come.

“We are going to celebrate as soon as we get home!” Bianca assured Jaime.

Jaime laughed nervously, “Gracias Ma…”

Bianca was full on giddy, and even his father was ecstatic. He felt bad, overwhelmingly bad. He had just lied to his parents! And how was he going to explain this when he did eventually find out who his soulmate was! Jaime felt like he was going to throw up.

“We are going to have to have Bart and his family over for dinner too!” Bianca practically swooned because her heart was overflowing with motherly emotions.

Jaime’s eyes shot open. He hadn’t even thought about how Bart would have to play along! Or that his family would also be dragged into it! This lie had gotten out of hand so quickly.

“Would you excuse me, I’m feeling quite ill. I might go home if that’s okay?” Jaime asked as he abruptly stood from his chair.

“You do look rather nauseous…” Keith’s mother observed. Upon inspection, Alberto and Bianca noticed he was looking rather white in the face.

“Okay mijo! But we will be celebrating the minute we get back!” Bianca smiled at him.

“Sure.” Jaime said before practically running for the door the second he was out of sight.

Jaime armored up and flew straight home. He needed to have a freak out in his room. He couldn’t believe what he had just done. Jaime’s mind flooded with fear and panic the entire flight home. That didn’t stop even as he ran up the stairs to his room. How was Bart going to react to this?

“Argh! Bart!” Jaime screamed in surprise seeing the speedster curled up like a kitten on his bed.

“What! I didn’t break it!” Bart blurted in a daze as his body shot up in a wobbly sway.

“Wait? Were you sleeping on my bed?” Jaime asked tilting his head.

“Uhh yeh. Sorry I kind of fell asleep. Hope you don’t mind.” Bart grinned back apologetically.

“Dios mio. You’re going to hate me for this…” Jaime started before frantically pacing around his room. “I did something really bad Bart.”

“What did you do?” Bart asked as he swallowed thickly.

“I sort of… kind of… told my parents that you were my soulmate…” Jaime bit his lip and looked at Bart nervously in anticipation of his reaction.


	4. Looking Up To The Future

Bart’s jaw fell open.

“You did what?” Bart asked having to make sure he had heard correctly the first time.

“I told my parents you were my soulmate…” Jaime reiterated lips pursed in fear.

Bart burst out into laughter, much to Jaime’s surprise. “Why did you tell them that?” Bart asked.

“We were at Keith’s house, and his family found out I didn’t have a soulmate and you should have seen their judgy faces! I couldn’t take it ese! I lied!” Jaime slumped his shoulders as he drowned in the mess he had made.

“Okay…” Bart mused, “So what happens when we find our soulmates? Do we tell them we’re not interested? That we’re wildly in love and don’t need them.” Bart swooned dramatically.

Jaime tired to shoot Bart a serious glare but it fell apart into the laughter he knew Bart was pining for from him.

“I’m really sorry Bart.” Jaime looked at Bart with the most sincere expression he had ever seen on his best friend’s face.

“It’s okay.” Bart assured him putting a hand on his shoulder.

“I can’t believe I dragged you into this! I am going to have to tell them the truth! They are going to be devastated!” Hot tears sprang to Jaime’s eyes. He knew his family would be gutted and would likely never trust him again. He also knew they would likely take their mistrust out on Bart, even though he had literally done nothing to deserve it.

“I’m happy to go along with it Jaime.” Bart said seriously breaking Jaime from his thoughts.

“What!?!” Jaime ogled.

“I mean it. I am happy to pretend to be your soulmate.” Bart said without skipping a beat.

“Bart I can’t ask you to do that!” Jaime exclaimed as his eyes darted to and from Bart’s face as he tried to decide whether to take Bart up on his offer or not. He knew he truly was in a dire situation.

“I’m happy to. You’re my best friend Jaime.” Bart paused, “I’d do anything for you.” Bart stared back intensely with a glint in his jade eyes.

Jaime couldn’t help what came over him next. He found himself kissing Bart. He didn’t know if he’d ever discover who his soulmate was. And frankly, he didn’t care. He had Bart, here and now. They both had each other. They were alone together. Bart was always there for him. Bart always had his back. Bart was always making him laugh, looking after him. He missed Bart like crazy when he wasn’t around. It felt right. And judging from the passion vibing off of Bart as he kissed back, it clearly felt right to him too. 

They were both thinking it. They both thought they would never find their soulmates, and yet somehow, in the darkness that came with that reality, they were both the light in one another’s lives. They were all they needed to get through it.

“Wow you really are making a lot of _ impulsive _ decisions today aren’t you?” Bart leered when Jaime pulled away. “You do realize that’s my thing, right?”

Jaime chuckled nervously. He wasn’t sure what he was doing anymore. He was lying to his family, kissing his best friend. This wasn’t like him. Something was happening to him and he didn’t know what. He had essentially just cheated on his soulmate whoever it was. His confidence began to crack and doubt seeped in. Would his soulmate ever forgive him? It was considered taboo in their society to have relationships with people before finding out who your soulmate was. Even worse if you did it with someone who wasn’t your soulmate after you knew.

Jaime felt conflicted. He loved Bart. There was no denying that they had a connection, but he didn’t want to betray his soulmate. It was a magical bond, one that had been decided by fates beyond their control. It was destiny. To risk driving away the one person who was meant for you, would be soul-destroying. But Jaime couldn’t face an uncertain future any longer. In this moment he had given up on finding his soulmate. He had gone against forces as strong as fate before, and with Bart’s help, they had altered the future. He was going to do it. He was going to be with Bart, soulmate be damned.

Jaime felt dizzy. He felt like he was going to collapse but he had to soldier on to see if Bart felt the same way, “Bart.”

“Jaime you don’t look so good?” Bart asked grabbing his forearm with concern.

“No. No. Let me finish.” Jaime steadied himself with his free arm, “I don’t think I will ever find my soulmate, but that’s okay. I want to be with you.”

Bart did feel the same way. He had lost all faith in finding his soulmate a long time ago. He had secretly wanted to be with Jaime for years, but he never in a million years thought Jaime would want that as well.

Jaime gazed back at Bart softly waiting for his answer. Bart took a moment to drink in this moment he had dreamed about oh so many times. Jaime was holding Bart in his arms now as they sat on the edge of his bed. Sunlight shone through his open window highlighting all the specks of dust floating around Jaime’s room. Time slowed down. Bart looked at Jaime’s face. The soft expression he wore. The hopeful smile, the warm brown irises awaiting his answer.

“I want to be with you too.” Bart averted his gaze and smiled shyly. Honestly, he wasn’t sure if letting Jaime give up was the right thing to do. Was he being selfish letting Jaime give up on something he had cared about for so long?

Bart wasn’t able to think anymore when he felt himself melting into another surprise kiss Jaime had laid upon him. Jaime pressed down on Bart firmly as they sank into the mattress. Bart elicited a hum from Jaime as his hands roamed over Jaime’s clothed body.

Bart pulled down for a breath, “Well the good news is I don’t think we will have any trouble convincing people that we are soulmates.” Bart chuckled.

“Definitely not.” Jaime smiled back like a dork before reconnecting their lips.

Things got hot and heavy really quickly. Bart and Jaime were eventually lying still holding hands as they felt the warmth of the sun on their chests as they both wore nothing but goofy grins. The covers were pulled just above their waists and their hands were intertwined above the duvet.

Jaime heard the front door open. “Meirda!” he cussed. “Bart get dressed!”

Bart chuckled but nevertheless complied. He used his super speed to put on his underwear, jeans and socks but couldn’t find his shirt.

“Jaime! Where’s my shirt?” Bart hissed.

Jaime span around with concern, he had no idea. And Khaji Da was warning him just how close his mother was to entering Jaime’s bedroom. “Quick Khaji, scan for Bart’s-”

“Jaime! Bart!” Bianca bellowed as she charged into the room. She hesitated seeing Bart shirtless but pressed on anyway.

“Jaime I’m so happy for you mijo!” Bianca proclaimed as she hugged him tightly and rocked him side to side. She turned and then gave Bart a hug even though he was still shirtless.

Bart and Jaime were both mortified. But Bianca didn’t seem to feel even slightly awkward until she noticed something.

“I believe this belongs to you....” Bianca grinned as she stood on Jaime’s bed to reach a shirt draped over the ceiling fan.

“Thanks.” Bart accepted the shirt without looking her in the eye. He quickly slipped it on.

“So Bart! When can we meet your family!?!” Bianca asked putting her hands on her hips.

Jaime choked on air. He had completely forgotten about her need to catapult families together.

“Ma! Not now!” Jaime pushed her out of the room despite her protests.

“But we will be meeting Bart’s family!” Bart heard as Jaime shut the door on her.

Bart dashed up to Jaime and put a hand on his chest, “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

Jaime leaned down and kissed Bart on his forehead, “Positive.”

Bart and Jaime both chuckled knowing that they were both about to have the adventure of a lifetime pretending to be one another’s soulmates.


	5. The Seed Of Doubt

“Barry? Iris? I uhh… I have something to tell you.” Bart looked over at Jaime who was sitting beside him at the dinner table.

“What is it kid?” Barry smiled.

“Jaime is my soulmate.” Bart said placidly. He knew there was no going back now.

“Wow! That’s fantastic!” Barry exclaimed.

Iris was quick to congratulate them both.

“So when did you realize?” Barry asked.

Bart squeezed Jaime’s hand under the table and hid the panic on his face. Sure, he knew how Jaime’s parents had met, but just to be safe he wanted Jaime to tell their agreed upon story. This would after all give a hint to how Don would meet Meloni. And both Bart and Jaime felt nervous watching as Barry and Iris were completely focused on them curious to hear about a clue regarding how their son would meet his soulmate.

“Bart was walking into my bedroom and he just tripped, and I caught him.” Jaime stated matter of factly.

Jaime looked at Bart with a cheesy grin knowing how boring it sounded. Bart chuckled.

“A speedster falling over, not a common thing.” Barry waggled a finger proudly at Jaime.

“No… It certainly isn’t.” Jaime mused.

“Anyway! Jaime’s family wants to meet you guys.” Bart piped up.

“That sounds great!” Barry responded. Iris concurred.

“Crash! Well my ma or pa said they would contact you tomorrow to arrange a time?” Jaime double checked with them. Bart melted in his chair hearing Jaime use his lingo.

“No worries!” Barry stuck a thumb up.

“I’m really happy for you two.” Barry circled back to the beginning of the conversation.

“Yeh I know it took a while, but you got there in the end! And I think you would both agree the wait was well worth it!” Iris smiled sweetly.

Bart and Jaime grinned back sheepishly. It felt so weird putting on this performance for other people.

“Can we be excused?” Bart asked. Iris gave Bart a stern look. “Please?” Bart followed up.

“Sure. Goodnight you two.” Iris gave them both a hug, followed by Barry before they were finally able to run off to Bart’s bedroom.

“Well I think we just have to get through the meeting of our families and then it should be smooth sailing from there!” Bart threw his arms open to demonstrate freedom. Jaime laughed.

Suddenly the elder of the two yawned. “Somebody’s tired!” Bart observed.

“Yeh. I’m gonna go to bed.” Jaime said drowsily as he slid under Bart’s covers still wearing all his clothes.

“Wow. You weren’t kidding were you?” Bart chuckled to himself. He walked over and kissed Jaime on the cheek and watched a smile grow on his face.

Bart wasn’t tired yet so he sat cross legged on the bed beside Jaime. He turned on the television and made sure the volume was down to a whisper to allow Jaime to sleep peacefully. Bart flipped channels until he found an interview with a psychiatrist who was doing a segment on soulmates. Bart turned it up a little bit.

“Studies show that the moment you find your soulmate, you are filled with an unimaginable sense of happiness. It truly is, the greatest memory you will ever have.”

Bart pursed his lips in thought. He wondered what that would feel like. That rush of joy of knowing you had found your soulmate. He knew he would likely never experience but he still held out hope for Jaime. He gently looked over his shoulder to look at the sleeping Latino. He looked so peaceful. Bart wondered what it would mean for Jaime, if he did find his soulmate. Would they accept him after he had pursued Bart? He hoped so, although he wasn’t too worried. Bart would be there for Jaime even if his soulmate wasn’t. The more Bart thought about it, the more jealous he got of this supposed soulmate of Jaime’s.

Once he realized he was probably being selfish, he calmed down a little. But he changed the channel before it could rile him up any further. It didn’t take long before he fell asleep.

“Wake up you two!” Iris yanked the covers of the bed immediately awakening Bart and Jaime.

Bart and Jaime whinged and clinged to each other for warmth given that the lack of a duvet was now exposing them both to the cold air.

“Come on you two! Get up! We’re having dinner with Jaime’s family in two hours!” Iris informed.

Bart and Jaime both abruptly sat up in synchronization. Iris actually thought it was adorable.

“We’re up!” Bart groaned. Jaime scratched his head. Neither of them were ready for dinner.

“Now that you’re awake Jaime, Barry and I wanted to know what to bring tonight. Any suggestions?” Iris asked as she walked around to the window and fiddled with the blinds.

“Umm… Wine?” Jaime unsurely offered.

“Ok great! Anything else?”

“Not that I can think of… Chocolates maybe?” Jaime joked, “Although this one will have eaten them before they have even entered the kitchen!” Jaime pointed over at Bart beside him. Bart playfully bashed Jaime with a pillow for calling him out.

“Hey!” Jaime chuckled before wrapping Bart in a hug and shaking him affectionately.

“I hope you don’t mind me saying Jaime, but you and Bart are so cute together!” Iris waved a hand to her side.

“Gracias.” Jaime grinned back awkwardly. 

Iris heard Barry call out to her so she strode out of the room.

“How’d you sleep?” Bart asked resting his head on Jaime’s shoulder.

“Pretty good actually. I had a really weird dream!” Jaime chuckled.

Bart was about to ask about what it was when Bianca returned, “Could you two please watch the toddlers while Barry and I go get supplies for tonight?”

“Of course!” Bart beamed.

He got out of bed, got dressed and got straight onto babysitting duty. Jaime helped of course.


	6. Going Round In Circles

Bart and Jaime’s families hit it off famously. Milagro entertained Don and Dawn. The parents all kept to themselves in a bubble leaving Bart and Jaime to just enjoy one another’s company. It had been great fun. Jaime was actually confused why Bart seemed a bit off. Everything had been going so well, and yet Bart still didn’t seem quite right.

“Are you having second thoughts about pretending to be me soulmate?” Jaime asked cradling one of his arms as the pair sat alone in Jaime’s bedroom.

“What?” Bart spluttered, “Of course not!” He shot Jaime a hurt look to convey how the statement had made him feel.

“Lo siento.” Jaime rubbed the outside of his hand with his thumb apologetically. He was relieved though to see Bart was genuinely upset by the question. So Bart was still happy keeping up the charade however Jaime still didn’t know what was wrong.

“What’s wrong?” Jaime asked as he cupped Bart’s jaw.

“Nothing. I’ve just got something on my mind.” Bart mused.

“You know you can talk to me about anything!” Jaime eagerly assured.

“I know.” Bart smiled before standing up. “Sorry but I have to go. I promise I will come over tomorrow.”

“Okay?” Jaime cautioned. He wanted to ask more questions but he decided not to poke the fire.

Bart dashed off, his face reflecting his determination as he got closer to the zeta tube. Bart was up at the Watchtower before you could even say ‘Watchtower’.

“Hey Artemis!” Bart called as he saw the archer waking by in her prominent orange and black costume.

“Bart!” She exclaimed happily before wrapping her arms around him to reciprocate the sudden speedster hug he always gave her upon seeing her. Well anybody really, Bart was a hugger.

“Do you know where Zatanna is?” Bart asked.

“Yeah she’s in her room. Why’s that?” Artemis’ eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“No reason!” Bart lied disappearing in a gust of wind. Artemis shook her head and continued on her way.

Bart knocked on the magician’s door. He entered upon hearing her give him permission to enter. He had never been in her room before and took a moment to drink in all the purple, black and blue furniture and posters carelessly scattered about her room.

“What’s up Bart?” Zatanna smiled.

“Umm… I’m sorry to ask. But I need a favor…?” Bart tried to put on the cutest ‘please’ face he could manage.

Zatanna groaned. She was unfortunately quite used to being asked for favors from her teammates. Once a teammate saw how useful the applications of magic could be to the simplest of things, they’d usually be the first to ask her to do something for them. Bart had never actually asked Zatanna for a favor before so she begrudgingly allowed herself to give in.

“I can try. What is it?” She raised an eyebrow. Bart could hear in her voice she wasn’t entirely thrilled. He tried to compensate with this tone when he thanked her to show just how grateful he was.

“I need to find somebody’s soulmate…” Bart teetered on his feet waiting for a reaction.

Zatanna drew in a ragged breath, “Bart even my magic can’t do that!”

Bart hung his head in defeat. The truth was, he had been acting weird around Jaime lately. He couldn’t shake that interview he had listened to on the television. About how rewarding it was to finally find one’s soulmate. He wanted that for Jaime. Yes he was happy with Jaime, and he couldn’t believe he was risking throwing it all away. But he loved Jaime, he wanted Jaime to experience the most joy he’d ever know. Bart exhaled and his eyes reflected his disappointment. Bart swivelled sadly and began heading to the door.

“Wait!” Zatanna called out against her better judgment, “There is one possibility…”

Bart’s eyes sprang to life, “Really? Please tell me! Anything! I’ll try anything!” He begged.

She sighed deeply, “Legend has it there is a compass hidden away in an Egyptian pyramid that has the power to help guide one towards the soulmate of the person whose name you chant three times. But it’s supposed to be guarded by fatal traps to prevent anyone from stealing it. I seriously wouldn’t advise-” Zatanna began.

“Thanks Z! I owe you one!” Bart saluted her before dashing off.

Zatanna blinked in disbelief. “One day someone is going to teach him patience.”

While Zatanna was shaking her head, Bart had already arrived in Egypt. There were approximately eighty pyramids in Egypt. Now for an ordinary person, it would take a lifetime to search them all, but for a speedster, it would be a piece of cake.

Bart began dashing between them phasing through walls and searching the pyramids from top to bottom. He had to admit, avoiding the death traps was hard work. On the eighth to last pyramid, Bart spotted a large painting of a compass with hearts and souls drawn floating around it. He knew he had the right place. He searched under every single golden brick, tossing sand about carelessly as he whirled around the pyramid at super speed. He finally found a chest. 

When he opened it, poisonous darts came shooting out from every direction around him. Bart’s breath hitched as he narrowly managed to phase his entire body to avoid being hit by them all.

“That was a close one!” Bart laughed to release some nervous energy. He lifted the compass and then took a step backwards unfortunately stepping on one of the darts lying on the floor. He felt it slightly puncture his shoe and pierce under the skin of his foot.

“Oh no. I’m about to be moded.” Bart quickly ran out of the pyramid and was running across the golden sands in the unforgiving sun when his whole body went limp and he collapsed into the grainy sand. His eyes had closed before he hit the ground but he heard the sand crunch under his body as he made contact with the bottom of a sand dune.

Bart’s speed healing automatically kicked in and he woke up about a minute later. It would have taken longer if he had gotten a larger dosage of the poison. He was just fortunate to be a metahuman as he wouldn’t have survived it otherwise.

He felt strands of his hair blowing in the wind. The follicles in his scalp were tingling as he laid dead still in the sand. He lifted his head and his vision came back. He groaned and stood up, the compass still in hand.

“You nearly bested me Egypt!” Bart chuckled pointing a finger at the pyramids, “But you’ll have to do better than that next time!”

He chuckled to himself and then opened the compass now that he felt almost completely better thanks to his speed healing. He traced a finger over the silver fitting the compass itself sat in. It was made of marble and had a silver arrow attached to the circle in the middle. It was rather mesmerizing. Bart shook his head to stop admiring the compass and chanted, “Jaime Reyes, Jaime Reyes, Jaime Reyes.”

Bart waited with baited breath as he stared intensely at the compass clutched in his right hand. He squeezed it with all five of his fingers which were wrapped around it for good luck. The pointer slowly started moving and Bart prematurely celebrated, “Crash!”

“Crash?” Bart repeated unsurely as the spinner was now spinning continuously around and around again.

Bart shook it but it still kept spinning around and around. Was it broken? Maybe Jaime’s soulmate could move really fast? Maybe it was a metahuman? Maybe they were flying around the planet which is why it was spinning around in every direction? Regardless of whoever it was or what speed they were travelling, Bart knew he could match them. He grinned and took off running as fast as he could. He continued to lap the globe watching the compass as frequently as he could (permitting himself a glance up every now and again to avoid running into a building or something) but the spinner kept going around.

Bart decided to stop running as he was exhausted. He wasn’t sure if it was the residual effects of the poison or just the immense cardiovascular exercise he had subject himself to. He had after all, dodged countless traps in Egypt and then just ran around the world a dozen times.

Bart stopped running in a park in Central City. He panted heavily slumped forward with his hands on his knees to hold himself up.

“God!” Bart bellowed feeling the burn in his calves. He barely managed to walk over to an empty park bench nearby before falling onto it like it was a couch. Big mistake. The unforgiving wooden slats that made up the bench made him regret it. He placed the compass beside his right thigh and began stretching his limbs. He whined a little as he did so. He grabbed the back of the bench to twist his torso and when he turned over his right leg, he spotted it. 

The spinner had stopped spinning violently in circles and was now calmly pointing in one direction. It was pointing to his left. He gasped and immediately snapped his neck to the left to see if he could see anybody there. He scooped it up with his right hand wrapping his fingers around all sides of the compass again, ready to run with it again when he noticed it was spinning in circles again.

“Huh?” Bart sat the compass down beside his right thigh again in confusion. It pointed in his direction again. Bart stood up and walked around the bench and watched as it followed him around the bench.

“Oh my god.” Bart peeped out. “It’s me.”

Bart took a deep breath in and his eyes were quick to water. “It’s me!” he exclaimed overjoyed before bursting out in laughter. “I’m Jaime’s soulmate! Oh my god this is so crash!” He started crying happy tears and then realized, he had to tell Jaime!

Bart scooped up the compass and ignored his muscles as they screamed. He had to go find Jaime now!


	7. He's A Catch Alright

Bart groaned as his legs ached but he didn’t slow down. If anything he ran harder, faster than he ever had. He was almost at El Paso and he could feel the smile on his face growing impossibly large. He veered around Jaime’s street so quickly the lamp post bent over slightly. Bart gritted his teeth guiltily and chuckled, and then forced himself to slow down knowing if he didn’t he’d likely flatten Jaime’s entire house due to the sheer amount of speed he had amassed.

And there it was. Jaime’s house. Bart phased through the door and run up the stairs and burst through Jaime’s door.

“Jaime! I know who your s-” Bart screeched before he began tripping over his own banana yellow and strawberry red running sneakers. “Woah!” Bart exclaimed in fear as he tumbled over himself.

Jaime had been standing just beside the door at his desk and saw Bart falling. Before he had even realized it, he had lunged forward and scooped his arms under Bart’s back to catch him in one swift movement. Bart closed his eyes as he awaited the pain brought about by colliding with the unforgiving floor when he realized he was still. He wasn’t falling anymore. He opened his eyes and noticed he was suspended in the air, being held in place by Jaime’s strong arms.

Bart’s beating heart sped up as he looked at Jaime who looked down at him, eyes wide with astonishment.

“Dios mio.” Jaime whispered breathlessly as his heart also sped up. “Bart! I- I caught you!” Jaime exclaimed his eyebrows jumping so happily high.

“Yeh you did!” Bart cheered before chuckling.

“All this time it was you!” Jaime spoke with utter bewilderment as he softly lowered Bart onto the ground laying himself down on top of him. Their chests were pressed right against one another. There pupils locked onto one another’s as quickly as their hearts were beating. They knew it. They both knew it. Neither Bart or Jaime could describe the feeling of confirmation, but they knew how it felt now.

Jaime and Bart swiveled their heads slowly in opposite directions as they initiated a passionate kiss. A wave of joy washed over them both. And it was just as the interviewee had described, Bart knew for a fact he had never felt happier in his life and he knew Jaime was thinking the same thing. He just knew it.

“Bart you’re my soulmate. You’re actually my soulmate.” Jaime chuckled thinking about the irony of his lie and how he wouldn’t have to come clean to his family now.

“And Jaime, you, are my soulmate.” Bart said aloud knowing hearing those words would bring Jaime even more joy in this moment when he thought he couldn’t possibly feel anymore. He was right. Jaime’s eyes were laced with happy tears. He began shaking and pulled Bart into a hug.

Bart rubbed his back soothingly.

“Hey! Hey! Babe you don’t need to feel so moded. You’ve got me now!” Bart paused before cheekily offering, “Now and forever.”

They both chuckled lightly over one another’s shoulders. Jaime pulled back looking surprisingly determined.

“What took you so long to trip!” Jaime shot Bart an irritated look with his eyes but a smirk on his lips.

“Sorry? Speedsters don’t trip easily. Not with super speed and everything.” Bart flashed a grin back knowing Jaime couldn’t be mad with him since he was too happy in this moment to let something that petty get in the way.

“Well you finally managed to trip!” Jaime shook his head.

Bart laughed, “Yeh. Not sure if it was because of the exhaustion or the poison in my system.” Bart looked up thoughtfully.

“Poison!” Jaime frantically gawked.

“Yeh no big deal, I stepped on a poison dart, long story.” Bart rolled his eyes.

“Khaji Da, scan Bart now!” Jaime ignored him as he inspected Bart’s body for any obvious puncture marks.

“Babe I’m fine!” Bart chuckled as Jaime rotated Bart around with his hands like one of the letter blocks that toddlers play with.

“The poison in the Bart Allen’s system will be completely eradicated by his red blood cells in the next thirty seconds.”

Jaime took a deep breath of relief.

“Don’t scare me like that!” Jaime scolded.

“I’m sorry!” Bart raised his voice apologetically. He threw himself at Jaime and hugged him tightly.

“Is that a compass?” Jaime asked baffled as he noticed the mysterious object.

“Yeah. It’s not important!” Bart said as he tossed it across the room carelessly as he demanded Jaime focus on him again.

“So do you want to show me how glad you are to have finally found your soulmate?” Bart teased as he waggled his eyebrows.

Jaime rolled his eyes and smirked. 

“I guess I could do that.” Jaime whispered just above Bart’s lips, before adding, "I am the luckiest man alive."

"I bet that's what all soulmates say to their soulmates!" Bart chuckled.

"But for me it's actually true. I have you." Jaime's eyes bored down into Bart's who looked back in disagreement. Jaime wouldn't let up. Bart kept waiting for Jaime to crack. He couldn't have been serious and yet he was.

"I'm serious Bart." Jaime broke the staring contest.

"I think _I'm_ the luckiest man alive. Because I have _you_." Bart corrected with a grin.

"How about _we_ are the luckiest soulmates alive because have _each other_?" Jaime offered.

"Works for me." Bart raised an eyebrow cheekily before deciding to kiss him to end the bargaining once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know this is a kinda trash fic (it takes after its creator)


End file.
